marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Thor Vol 5 12
(Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = C.B. Cebulski | CoverArtist1 = Michael Del Mundo | Production1_1 = Joe Sabino | Production1_2 = Jay Bowen | Production1_3 = Alan Fine | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = Why am I still alive?! This must be how it ends! Please, by all the Gods... Loki must die!!! | Speaker = Loki | StoryTitle1 = The War of the Lokis | Writer1_1 = Jason Aaron | Penciler1_1 = Michael Del Mundo | Inker1_1 = Michael Del Mundo | Colourist1_1 = Michael Del Mundo | Letterer1_1 = Joe Sabino | Editor1_1 = Wil Moss | Editor1_2 = Sarah Brunstad | Editor1_3 = Tom Brevoort | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * Frost Giants * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * Master Undertaker * Unnamed * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** ** ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ********* Midtown ********** ******** ********* *** **** ** *** **** * Items: * * tumblr * Events: * | Synopsis1 = Recalling how he had first learned magic from a sorcerer named Eldred - who had starved to death in Odin's dungeons - Loki awakens on a blood-soaked battlefield in the Southern Swamps of Svartalfheim, littered with the corpses of Rock Trolls and Dark Elves. Looking around in horror at the aftermath of the Forty-Third Troll War, Loki states he hopes he wasn't responsible, only for a voice to say that he wasn't and claim responsibility for the slaughter. Loki turns to see his original self clad in his Viking Age armor. The Present Loki belittles his past self as a cheap Viking conjurer, only to be mocked in-turn for his attempt to leave his past as a villain behind. The Past Loki boasts that he sparked a war between the rock trolls and dark elves for the pure sadistic joy of it, Present Loki correctly surmising that his anger at Thor brought this on. Past Loki laments his failure to use Erika the Red as a pawn to get Thor to forget about Midgard, and Present Loki is horrified that his past self had started a war just to take his mind off a minor failure. Present Loki vaguely recalls having been present on the battlefield but not encountering his future self, lamenting the complexities of time travel before nearly being run over by a small dark elf child pushing a wheelbarrow and ferrying corpses and wounded soldiers to a cremation pit. Present Loki is shocked when an elderly undertaker addresses the child as Malekith, and is horrified to realize that he was responsible for the dark elf's transformation into a bloodthirsty warlord and the War of the Realms itself. As Past Loki gloats, Present Loki tries to change the past by taking Malekith away from the battlefield and raising him right, only to find he's invisible and intangible. As he rounds on his past self and accuses him of using magic to do this, Past Loki berates Present Loki for getting himself killed - eaten by their own father. Present Loki remembers sacrificing himself to save Freyja, who Past Loki sneers is nothing but an Asgardian sow. Present Loki surmises that he's in Hel - tormented by visions of his past depravity and villainy as an eternal punishment. Chiding him, Past Loki says that this isn't Hel, but that his reincarnation will wish it was by the time his visits are through. Enraged, Present Loki attacks his past self with magic, but is easily overwhelmed and zapped with a spell that causes him to disappear. Past Loki says it's nice to know his future self still has some fight left in him before giving a thumbs up to Malekith - who is wheeling a wounded soldier towards the cremation pit. The soldier protests that he's not dead, but Malekith coldly states that on the battlefield there's only those who can fight and those who are dead, and the soldier is in no condition to do any more fighting. Loki finds himself in Jotunheim, watching as Laufey furiously beheads one of his soldiers and demands to know who left flowers on his doorstep. Lamenting that ice roses were a poor choice for his first Father's Day gift, Loki reflects that these events happened weeks ago and he did nothing to stop them. A voice agrees, and Loki turns to see Kid Loki - who says that Frost Giants are only happy when they're causing death and mayhem, chiding his alternate self for having been the same. Confused, Loki remarks that he just got through with meeting his evil past self, asking what Kid Loki is supposed to be. Kid Loki replies that he's the present Loki that should have been, had the current Loki not stolen his body. As Kid Loki mocks him, Loki angrily states that he never wanted any of this, and Kid Loki surmises he blames Freyja and then mocks Loki for lying to himself. Entering Loki's room inside Utgardhall, Kid Loki berates him for trading him in for a hovel crammed with board games and enchanted weapons, saying it was the biggest blunder in Loki's long history of blunders. As Loki states mournfully down at a portrait of Freyja, he laments that although the Norns are dead his fate is set in stone - his story has always been written and never ends well. Stating that he's been told there must always be a Thor, Loki surmises his role is as a whetting stone to sharpen the sword that protects the Realms and states he did the best he could, asking to be allowed to die in peace. Chuckling, Kid Loki states that he's not the one rubbing Loki's past failures in his face, then angrily states that Loki is doing this to himself - that even when he's dying he can't help but narcissistically admire himself. Loki furiously demands to know how to end this dying vision, but Kid Loki only laughs and says that it's funny he should mention endings before zapping him with the same spell Past Loki used. In the distant future, King Loki triumphantly bonds to the All-Black symbiote and kills Ego the Living Planet as a test of his newfound power. Wreathed in living abyss, King Loki the Necrogod gleefully declares himself the end of everything that ever was. Present Loki watches in horror as the self-proclaimed All-Butcher rips Ego to shreds, confused as to how this can be occurring in the future when he is dying in the present. Present Loki is unable to accept his relapse into evil as anything other than a lie, but King Loki flies towards him on wings of darkness and states that he has no reason left to lie with no-one around to hear him at the end of time except his past self. Present Loki refuses to let himself become the greatest monster that ever existed and lashes out with magic, but King Loki laughs off his attacks and cocoons his past self with tendrils. Sneering that with the power of the All-Black symbiote he is the greatest Loki in existence, King Loki dismisses his past self as a mere zygote in comparison and declares his intent to kill Thor once and for all. Cast aside, Present Loki protests that this can't be possible, that he's dying and that all this must be some vision inflicted by his self-loathing. Focusing, he returns to the present as Laufey triumphantly smashes the Statue of Liberty and claims North America as his domain, renaming it "New Jotunheim" and commanding his troops to freeze any living thing they find. Finding himself dismembered and slowly being digested in Laufey's stomach, Loki declares that this must be his true and final death so as to avert the awful future he witnessed. | Solicit = WAR OF THE REALMS TIE-IN! Fatherly love is not something with which Loki Laufeyson is terribly familiar. Still, you’d think that with the Frost Giants invading New York in Malekith’s WAR OF THE REALMS, he’d find some quality time to spend with dear old deadly Dad. And he will. But not in the way you’d think… | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included